The Inuyasha Nutcracker
by Kaggy-Higgs88
Summary: .AU. When Kagome recieves a nutcracker doll from her Grandfather for Christmas, she finds strange things seem to happen, especially once everyone's asleep. What happens when the Nutcracker comes to life to save her from the demon king? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: O.K since its the christmas season I figured I'd write a story for the season.....enjoy!!!!

Oh...and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

The Nutcracker Ch. 1

* * *

It was a snowy Christmas Eve Morning. Kagome, a 17 yr old girl with long wavy raven black hair, sat on the bench in her room next to the window watching the snow fall. Christmas Eve was the night of the Higurashi Family Christmas Party, everyone from town came to the grand event, dressed in their Christmas best. At the moment Kagome was waiting for her mother to come and start preparing her for the magnificent feast, which soon the guests would arrive for.

Kagome's mother walked into her room carrying the most beautiful gown Kagome had ever seen. It was a white satin gown with a very wide square neckline. Dark green bows form the short sleeves, and the bodice has a band of pink, green, and gold brocrade across the front, and green and pink netting overlays the white bodice. The waist of the dress is also dark green. "Oh mama!" Kagome exclaimed holding the dress against her body, "It's lovely!" Kagome's Mother smiled. "I knew you'd like it, so I had it specially made just for you." Kagome smiled and hugged her mother "Thank you I love it!" "Get dressed and when you done I'll come back in and start your hair." Kagome nodded and began what her mother asked of her.

The first of the guests began arriving as soon as Kagome, and her Mother came down stairs from getting ready. Kagome had her hair in a simple French braid that ended mid back. "O.K dear Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka are here go have fun." Kagome smiled at her mother and nodded kissing her on the cheek. "O.K mama see you later." Kagome walked off to find her lifetime friends and spotted them by the tree. "Kagome!" The three girls about the same age as her called. "Hi guys how are you?" She asked politely. "Great, how are you?" "Wonderful" The girls talked along with the rest of the adults as the day went on.

Souta, Kagome's little brother, had tried several times during the course of the day to pull a prank on his sister, but had no such luck. But his plans were put pn hold when Kagome and Souta's Grandfather rang the bell and entered their home with a HUGE present. Kagome and Souta's grandfather was the local clock/toy maker of the town and Kagome nor Souta never went a Christmas without a Magnificent gift from him. "KAGOME! GRANDPA IS HERE!" Souta yelled through the house, as he ran into the living room where the extravagent party was being held. Kagome smiled as she looked up to see her grandfather walk in with a bag and a huge item hidden under a sheet.

"Gandfather! Merry Christmas" Kagome said hugging him. "Merry Christmas my dear. I have something Very special for you." He said taking a wooden object from his bag. Kagome looked at the item curiously, as he handed it to her. Kagome looked it over and looked back at her grandfather. "What is it grandpa?" she asked as her friends gathered around to look. "Its called a nutcracker, but I've named him Inuyasha. But this is a special nutcracker, so take Good care of it." Kagome nodded and looked it over again.

The Nutcracker or now known as Inuyasha, had silvery white hair that felt almost real. It had amber eyes, fangs, claws and held a sword that looked like a fang. He wore a red Japanese kimono, that looked baggy around the sleeves and pant legs, and was barefoot. "Oh Grandpa, I love it, and I'll take extra special care of it." Her Grandfather smiled at her and then looked down at souta who had been pulling on his shirt wanting something special like the nutcracker.

"What about me Gramps?" Their Grandfather laughed, and motioned for everyone toward the giant item under the sheet that rested on a table. He walked behind the table and removed the sheet revealing a beautiful, castle that looked to have taken him sometime to complete. He took a key out of his pocket and put it in the key hole in the base and urged the closest people to look in the windows to see a little woman with Dark Brown hair tied in a high ponytail, with Black and Magenta Ballerina leotards, and Tutu, begin to dance around. Kagome was amazed as she held the Nutcracker closer to her.

Souta sighed, "Gramps, ballerinas are for girls" He all but whined. "Look through this window here." he said pointing to another window. Souta looked through where he saw a bunch of wooden soldiers lead by one in a Black and Purple uniform carrying a golden staff. "It's the castle guards, or for you, Souta, the Calvary." Souta's eyes widened "Cool!" "Thank you" Kagome said still watching the little Ballerina, dance. "Of course" He said Handing Kagome the key.

* * *

After awhile of everyone admiring the castle and the Nutcracker, Grandpa Higurashi brought music rang through the house and everyone began to dance. The younger boys stod in a corner talking while the adults, and older teens danced. Despite all the offers Kagome recieved she refused, happy to dance by herself with Inuyasha, the Nutcracker her Grandfather gave her.

Watching his sister, Souta got a wicked plan still a little upset his sister got a cool Nutcracker, and he didn't. He watched her place the doll down and walk in another room with their mother and took his chance and grabbed it, walking over to the nut bowl. Picking through it, he found the biggest nut he could find and placed it in the dolls mouth. Souta pushed down on the lever in the back but the nut didn't so much as crack. So Souta pushed harder and harder, but still nothing happened. Kagome chose that moment to walk back into the room and shrieked as Souta pushed so hard on the lever that the Nutcrackers mouth broke.

kagome ran over to her brother and grabbed her dool back from him with tears in her eyes. "So..Sorry Kagome" Souta apologized before his mother dragged him in the Kitchen for a lecture. Kagome's Grandfather knelt next to Kagome, and pulled his wood glue out of his pocket. "This is why I never leave home with out this stuff." He said as he glued Inuyasha's mouth back in place. He took a Hankercheif out of his pocket and tied it around the doll's head. "Keep this around his head till tomorrow and he'll be good as new" Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." she said as she stood up.

After a couple more hours of socializing and dancing the party came to an end and the residents of the house FINALLY retired to bed after such a long day. Kagome however couldn't sleep, she forgot Inuyasha downstairs under the christmas tree and she got out of bed to go get him. But when she got to the bottom landing of the steps she couldn't believe what she saw. A bunch of weird looking little people that were the size of a mouse were all over the floor, pocking and prodding her nutcracker. She gasped catching their attention and they ran to hide while some stood in the corner doing something that she wasn't familiar with. She ran and picked up her Inuyasha doll, and backed away slowly toward the stairs but stopped when a dark purple smoke came out of nowhere and a dark menacing looking person stood in the middle of the smoke. Kagome swallowed silently, fear taking over her body. What was she gonna do now?

* * *

A/N: There's the first Chapter. Hoped you like it. I didn't name thier mom or grandpa b.c their minor characters in this story and Kikyo, sesshomaru, or other characters wont appear in this story simply, Inu, Kag, San, Miro, and Naraku. However the "Little" people where just random demons. O.k Read and Review!!!! lol


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon King

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: O.K since its the christmas season I figured I'd write a story for the season.....enjoy!!!!

Oh...and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ALERTED THE STORY=)....it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside hee hee.

The Nutcracker Ch. 2

* * *

Kagome stood there staring at the man that was as tall as she was, he had evil written all over his features and she knew she was in trouble. 'help!' she thought as the man smirked at her. "My, my what do we have here? Surely a pretty young thing like yourself, shouldn't be meddling where they don't belong..." he said as he took a step toward her. "Where I don't belong, but this is MY house..." Kagome blurted out before thinking. The man laughed "Not anymore" and with that he mumbled a few words and everything Kagome knew began to grow, or was she shrinking?

Finally after everything stopped moving, Kagome looked around and she was no bigger then The Nutcracker which she stood next to. She looked up at the man who did this to her, and gasped as he lifted his foot to squish her. "That's right my pet, bow before your master Naraku." Kagome hid behind one of the presents that were under the tree, but the "Little People" from before hid there and now that their King was there they all came after her.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku shrank Kagome down to his size, and knew he had to do something. There was just something about that girl, that made him want to protect her. He tried moving his arms and legs but they were still a little stiff, but all his thoughts halted when he heard Kagome scream. He jumped up quicker then he thought he ever could and ran to her aid. He saw her cornered by 5 or 6 different demons. Not even giving them a chance, he swung his sword slicing them all to bits. he slung his sword over his shoulder as he saw Kagome cowering still. "Oi Wench! Get up!"

Kagome jumped up anger written all over her face. "Excuse but I am no wench, I am....Inuyasha?" she started ranting but then when she looked closer she realized the man the stood before her looked exactly like Her Nutcracker named Inuyasha. "Well who else would it be?" he asked rather rudely. "Sorry to interrupt your little argument but I need to dispose of a certain woman who is messing up my plans..." Naraku said from above them. The pair looked up into his red eyes. "Feh! I love how you need to be ten times my height to defeat me Naraku....You sorry excuse of a chicken" Naraku snarled. "I'd watch it half breed. You are in no situation to make me angry" "Half breed? What's Half breed" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

* * *

Everyone that was dancing or marching around in the toy castle earlier, gathered around the windows to see all the commotion. "Miroku! you have to help Inuyasha." The ballerina in the Black and Magenta outfit said. "Don't worry Sango, We're on our way." The leader in the Black and Purple said smiling. "Toy Soldiers, Move Out!" Miroku yelled. All the soldiers march single file down the steps and out the door to the Castle and slide down the leg of the table.

Once they were back in formation on the floor they all began attacking the demons while Inuyasha fought Naraku. Kagome stood back watching the horrifying scene. Some demons plowed through the Toy soldiers, while some took out a decent amount of demons. Inuyasha however was having a little issue with Naraku, and it didn't help that Inuyasha was so small at the moment either.

Kagome didn't know what to do, but she felt a strong power inside her, build when Inuyasha was thrown back from one of Naraku's powerful blasts and his sword flew away form him. Kagome took off a slipper and watched as a pink aura surrounded her shoe (That being the only weapon she had available at the moment). Once she had enough power in it hand around the shoe, she aimed it right at Naraku's head and surprising to her it hit dead center.

Naraku was caught off guard by the power around the slipper and was instantly transformed back to normal height which was equal to Inuyasha and the rest. However his attention was now on Kagome since she brought his power down. "You stupid girl, You stupid stupid girl. I'll kill you for interfering with Inuyasha's destruction." He said as he slowly advanced on her and she stepped as far back as she could till she hit the base of the tree. Naraku Chuckled "Trapped like a rat." Kagome was afraid I am going to die!' she thought, but her attention was drawn to Inuyasha who began to stand up but something was VERY different about him. Instead of his golden eyes his eyes were a blood red with light blue pupils. his fangs and Claws were longer and he had two jagged purple streaks on each side of his face. "Naraku! Your fight is with me not the girl!" he said his voice deeper.

"So your not dead yet what a shame, little kagome is going to watch you die...AGAIN!" Inuyasha smirked at the "We shall see." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to inflict as much damage on Naraku. Kagome stood horrified, as she watched Inuyasha punch, kick, claw, and bite naraku till he was nothing but a bloody mess, he still had enough energy to retreat along with what was left of his demon army and all was quiet once more, save Inuyasha's fiercce growls.

* * *

Sango and Miroku ran over to their friend, and each took hold of one of his shoulders. "Inuyasha buddy it's Miroku come on you gotta turn back to normal." Miroku said in a friendly tone so Inuyasha wouldn't attack him thinking it was Naraku all over again. Inuyasha's eyes flickered amber then back to red, obviously he'd need more persuasion. Sango spoke this time hoping it would work. "Inuyasha come on we cant find the Shikon jewel if your not back to normal soon." That did it, Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal, his claws and fangs retracted, and the streaks on his face disappeared. Kagome stared in amazement as her savior underwent his transformation.

"Where's Naraku? Where'd he go?" Inuyasha asked looking around. "He left after you beat him to a bloody pulp." Miroku answered. Inuyasha's eyes found Kagome's at that moment and he smirked at her. "So what are you gonna do now wench? How are you gonna change back?" Inuyasha asked making Miroku and Sango notice her for the first time. Kagome blushed at the sudden attention and shrugged her shoulders "I have no Idea, honestly I don't know how that man even made me this small." she answered truthfully. Sango walked up to Kagome and held out her hand "I'm Sango, and that man, was Naraku. He uses dark magic to get the things he wants. He used his dark magic on you and made you small." she explained. Kagome nodded "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you Sango." Miroku took that opportunity to walk up to Kagome and grabbed her hand bring the back of it to his lips "I'm Miroku and it is a pleasure to be in the presence of such a beauty. Will you bear my children?" Inuyasha and Sango both smacked him in the back of the head as Kagome yanked her hand back. A blush evident on her cheeks. "Excuse me but that is NO way to speak to a lady." Kagome reprimanded. "My apologies" Miroku said bowing.

"Back to the subject at hand, I think I know how to make Kagome return to normal." Sango said. "And that is..." Kagome asked eager to return to normal. "Well we either have to defeat Naraku or we have to find the Shikon Jewel..."

* * *

A/N: O.K Here's ch. 2 hoped you liked it read and review =)


	3. Chapter 3: The Story Behind It All

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: OMG O.K so this is like the first story that has had sooooo many freakin reviews and alerts...AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ha-ha...I am sooooo glad you all love the story . It makes me continue writing this story...so keep it coming folks ha-ha....=)

The Nutcracker Ch. 3

* * *

Inuyasha stood wide eyed at his friend Sango. "We've been searching for the jewel for years so WE could return to normal! What makes you think we'll find it in one night now?" Inuyasha questioned. "Well if you were paying attention Inuyasha, you would of noticed Kagome here is priestess, by the aura that surrounded her purifying Naraku's magic returning him to normal size for you to damage the way you did." Miroku stated simply.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa....I'm a What?" Kagome asked dragging herself into the conversation. "A Priestess Kagome-sama....They are very common from our time." "What time do you guys live in exactly?" "The feudal era..." Inuyasha said in a VERY sarcastic tone. "The feudal era? How did you end up here? And did you say you needed to return to normal? What is going on I am completely Confused." Kagome asked looking between the three people that stood in front of her. Sango sighed and looked between her two male companions. "We used to live back in the Feudal Era, Where demons, half demons, priestesses, monks,

and demon slayers lived along with regular humans." " Inuyasha, Sango, Myself all became friends all through the hatred of one demon, Naraku..." Kagome cut Miroku off before he could continue. "The demon who was here tonight?" "Correct" Sango picked up again.

"He is known as the Demon King, for he is a powerful demon who NO one has been able to defeat as of yet." Inuyasha cut in this time."I almost killed him once..." he snorted. "yea but you didn't so be quiet unless your gonna explain things to Kagome." Sango reprimanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled about bossy woman with their attitudes.

"Anyway... Inuyasha and a priestess named Kikyo became really close to one another, but couldn't really continue their relationship till the jewel, which Kikyo was protecting was wished upon and disappeared." "Wanting to be an ordinary woman to marry and have children, Kikyo asked Inuyasha if he would use the Jewel and become human for her. He of course agreed being given the chance to be with the woman he loved." Kagome stared at Inuyasha who had his back to everyone, as Sango continued. "Unfortunately Naraku, knew of their plan and forced Kikyo into a fierce battle. Towards the end of the fight Kikyo and Naraku both refused to give up no matter how tired they both were, so with the little bit of energy Kikyo had left she forced the Jewel to hide itself somewhere on earth but we could never find it.: Kagome sat there as they finished the story. "That doesn't tell me how you guys ended up as toys in my grandfathers shop.

Inuyasha started this time. "Naraku didn't want me to find out about his fight with Kikyo so sent me on a wild goose chase where I met These two morons. Sango was looking for Naraku for slaying her whole village and Miroku was looking for him because he placed a wind tunnel in his Grandfathers hand that was passed down to all the men in his family, if he doesn't kill Naraku, the wind tunnel will spread and one day suck him into the void."

"So after we all started traveling together we found Naraku's castle and he told us of Kikyo's fate, which obvioiusly struck a nerve in Inuyasha." Sango said. "Then to stop us from interfering with his plans of finding the jewel, Naraku transformed us all into the toys you saw before." Miroku finished. "So...How come your alive and moving and talking right now?" Kagome asked looking in amazement at the people in front of her and what they all went through because of one evil being.

"We are turned to Toy size Humans on the Night we were turned into toys so many years ago." Miroku answered again. " Well since I am in the middle of this predicament as well I am Going to help you find this Jewel in any way I can." Kagome said determined. Sango and Miroku smiled at her for helping and Inuyasha just 'Feh'd'. "I don't see what her being a priestess has to do with helping us." Inuyasha said standing up. "Inuyasha has being a wooden Nutcracker all these years turned your brain to saw dust?" Miroku asked glaring at his friend. Sango laughed at Inuyasha and answered him "Kikyo was a priestess and w as able to sense the Jewel if she was close, if Kagome here is a priestess as well, she'll be able to sense the jewel too." Inuyasha crossed his arms "Well then lets stop messing around get searching. We got one night to do this or we're stuck till next year." And with that they all began there journey to find the jewel in a world beyond the doors of the castle Grandpa Higurashi Built.

* * *

A/n: Theres ch.3 ... Sorry its a little chorter then the others but this was a 'Wam Bam Thank Ya ma'am' Chapter lol....Oh and thanks again to all my reviewers and all the ppl who put this story on alert...I love reviews so keep them coming ^_~


	4. Chapter 4: The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: OMG O.K so this is like the first story that has had sooooo many freakin reviews and alerts...AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! haha...I am sooooo glad you all love the story . It makes me continue writing this story...so keep it coming folks haha....=)

A/N- 2: O.K I know in the last ch. I said that they stay little even when they turn humna, but I forgot to say that since they are stuck hat small when they go back to there time everything is made their for the confusion =)

The Nutcracker Ch. 4

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and now Kagome walked through the door of the gigantic wooden castle. As soon as Kagome stepped over the threshold everything around her changed from the inside of the castle to the bottom of a well, with ivy vines growing down into it, along with everyone's clothes. Inuyasha had his red kimono still but now he also had a blue and white beaded necklace, Miroku had black and purple robes and Sango had a black body suit with pink armor. Kagome's clothes were changed to a green mini skirt with a long sleeve white shirt with a green scarf (A/n: I don't know what the green this on her shirt is called lol) with a red tie. "Where are we?" Kagome asked. "Our time." Sango answered as they all climbed out of the well.

Kagome looked around. There was a forest surrounding the field where the well was located, Birds flew over head, and the air was a little fresher then it was where Kagome lived. "It's beautiful here." she exclaimed. Sango laughed at her new friend "I know, that's why I love it here." At that moment a large two tailed cat demon jumped from the trees, lunging straight for Sango. "Sango watch out!" Kagome yelled trying to warn the girl. Sango turned around a little too late before she was thrown to the ground in a fit of laughter. "Kilala, come on, get off!" sango said laughing between licks to her face.

Kagome looked in awe "You know that big cat?" "Yup she is Sango's pet cat demon Kilala. She protects the well throughout the year." Miroku said as Sango stood back up. Kagome walked over to Kilala, and petted her head. "Cool! I wish I had a cat like that." kagome laughed. Inuyasha walked in between the two girls and the cat, "O.K enough chit chat lets get going. Do you sense anything strange?" He asked Kagome. She looked around and concetrated on her surroundings and she felt a strange pull towards her right. "There's a faint aura in that direction." She said as she pointed right. "Then thats the way we go." He answered.

Sango and Miroku got on Kilala's back and Inuyasha knelt down in front of Kagome. "Get on my back we can cover more ground that way." Hesitantly she did as she was told and carefully climbed on Inuyasha's back. He held the back of her knees and they were off.

Somewhere in a dark castle surrounded by a thick purple cloud, Naraku lay regaining strength. "That little wench will pay for what she did to me." he said to no one in particular. "Kagura I have a job for you." A woman with short black hair tied in a bun, with red eyes emerged from the shadows. "Yes my lord?" "I need you to find Inuyasha and his friends. There is a young girl with them that came from beyond the well. Bring her to me." "As you wish" After recieving her orders Kagura took a feather from her hair and it grew to fit Kagura as she flew through the air towards the group.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala had gotten a great distance from the well. "Are we still heading in the right direction?" Sango asked Kagome. She just nodded "It's getting a stronger aura the farther we go." "Good" Inuyasha said rudely. Everyone rolled their eyes, "He will never change" Miroku whispered to sango who giggled. "I heard that monk." Kagome laughed at that which, no one noticed, but caused a light blush to grow on Inuyasha's face.

All of a sudden everyone looked to their left. "Do you guys feel that aura over their?" Kagome asked. "Yea" was the answer from everyone. Inuyasha and Kilala stopped, and Kagura dropped down in front of them. "Well if it isn't Inuyasha and reject friends. Just the people I wanted to see." Kagura said smirking. "What do you want Kagura?" "Naraku request the prescence of your friend over there." She said acknowledging Kagome. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome protectively sword drawn. "yea well you gotta get through me first." Sango and Mirkou sttod next to Inuyasha, With Kagome behind them and Kilala behind her.

"How cute, but your attempts will be in vain." She released a yell scaled ball which released Naraku's poisonous bee's also knows as the saimyousho, and then flicked her wrist with her fan "Dance of the Dragons!" she yelled. Sango stood infront of Miroku with her Giant Boomerang infront of them and Inuyasha slammed his sword into the ground "Backlash wave." Kagome watch from behind everyone. 'What does he want with me?' she thought to herself.

Sango threw her bomerang at Kagura "Hiraikotsu", kagura then jumped up and Landed next to Kagome. Kilala went to attack her but Kagura being a wind soceress flicked her wirst and Kilala flew back about 20 feet. Kagura grabbed Kagome by the neck and everyone stood still. Inuyasha was snarling and Sango and Miroku both glared at the woman before them. "I told they would be in vain now didn't I?" "Let her go Kagura" "Or what? You can't use your weapons on me at the moment, so I think I'll take my leave. Till next time Inuyasha" she said as she drew her feather out again taking Kagome with her. "INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome yelled as Kagura and her flew away.

A/N: O.K there is ch. 4 read and review Thanks =)


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted and favored this story =) I love you all.

The Nutcracker Ch. 5

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagura flew off with Kagome and immediately took off after them. "I'll save you Kagome..." Inuyasha yelled into the air hoping she would hear him. Sango and Miroku were behind him on Kilala and they looked at each other after hearing Inuyasha's statement.

"You think he likes her?" Sango asked. "Well she does resemble Kikyo a little, so the physical attraction is there, and I think Inuyasha might be falling for our friend from beyond the well just a little bit. Only time will tell." "We only have 1 night." "Yes my dear but time goes by quicker here then it does in Kagome's time, or have you forgotten. Christmas eve night in Kagome's time is like a week here and we've only been here maybe 20 minutes in Kagome's time if I'm correct." Miroku explained. Sango nodded "I've been stuck as a ballerina a little to long." Sango laughed.

* * *

Kagome watched as the trees below her flew by "Where are you taking me?" "To Naraku. He seems to have taken an interest in you for some reason." Kagura replied. Kagome Heard Inuyashsa yell after her and knew he would follow after them. They needed her after all to get the jewel. 'Why does my heart hurt when I think about getting the jewel and going home never to see Inuyasha or the others again?' she thought to herself. The one time before she felt like that was when her childhood crush Hojo Akitoki, moved away, one year. 'Am I falling for Inuyasha? I mean he is hot , but I only know him barely a day, but it feels like I've known him for forever.' "Get out of your daydreams girl, we're here!" Kagura announced pulling Kagome from her reverie.

Kagome looked past Kagura at the darkened castle, and gulped 'that place just reeks or creepy' she thought to herself again. "Let's go" Kagura said pulling Kagome into the dark structure.

Naraku was informed of Kagura's arrival with the girl, and ordered that they be brought to him immediately. "That woman looks just like Kikyo did. This can be even more fun then I thought." he said just as they walked in the door. "Good Job Kagura. Thank you very much." Kagura bowed and let go of Kagome before walking out of the room shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha and his friends speed through the trees. Kagome's scent was fading fast and if they didn't reach her soon Inuyasha would lose the trail. "Dammit. Kilala I'm gonna go ahead you follow my scent" he yelled back at her. The Fire Cat demon nodded her head and Inuyasha was gone in a flash, causing his two human compnaions Sango and Miroku to blink their eyes at his speed.

Inuyasha ran faster then he thought he ever could, trying to find Kagome or least where her scent was coming from. Dammit Kagome! Where are you?" He stopped for a second to sniff the air and that's when he got it a whiff of her scent coming from his left. He took again, like a bullet out of a gun. He stopped when he saw a castle not to far off with the thick purple cloud around it. "Naraku" he growled. Now was the hard part, getting in.

* * *

Naraku looked Kagome over, while she stood there waiting for him to either say or do something. "A little too much like Kikyo." "Excuse me?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow. "You look a little too much like Kikyo. That has to be the reason Inuyasha chose you." Kagome was a little taken back by that statement. "But he didn't choose me, my grandfather gave me his Nutcracker form." she said with her hands on her hips. "How do you think he got into your grandfathers possession?" "I don't know..." "Ask him.....maybe he'll enlighten you on the situation" naraku said with a smirk. "But he's a toy most of the year how would he know?" "He may be a toy my dear, but he is fully aware of what is going on." Kagome just stared at him 'I don't know what to do know...why does the thought of Inuyasha wanting me to be Kikyo bother me?' she thought.

Naraku and Kagome's 'Conversation' was cut short when an explosion echoed throughout the castle. Kagome and Naraku both looked at the door which was currently shut behind Kagome both knowing exactly who it was "Inuyasha..." Kagome said just above a whisper. And just like he heard her he burst through the doors. "Kagome, you alright?" He asked looking to the girl first who simply nodded surprised he got there that quick. He nodded back to her before glaring at Naraku. "Your going down..."

* * *

A/N: O.K Here's ch. 5 Hope you liked it ...I don't know if I'm gonna make this a long or short story yet...so just bare with me...I'll definitely let you know within the next chapter or so....oh and read and review!!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight and The Jewel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: Oh Man I love all my reviewers and Everyone who alerted and favorited the story you guys rock...and some of your reviews just make my day...Keep it coming so I can keep it coming lol. Oh and I figured I'd make it a short story, that way it's finished by christmas, as my christmas present to all my readers =).

Also I'm gonna warn you even though you probably already guessed I suck at writing fight scenes so please bear with me =)

The Nutcracker Ch. 6

Recap:

Naraku and Kagome's 'Conversation' was cut short when an explosion echoed throughout the castle. Kagome and Naraku both looked at the door which was currently shut behind Kagome both knowing exactly who it was "Inuyasha..." Kagome said just above a whisper. And just like he heard her he burst through the doors. "Kagome, you alright?" He asked looking to the girl first who simply nodded surprised he got there that quick. He nodded back to her before glaring at Naraku. "Your going down..."

* * *

Naraku Smirked at Inuyasha "Am I really? It took you five hundred years and a Kikyo look a like to get me as damaged as you got me tonight and you still didn't kill me." Inuyasha growled as he stood in front of Kagome with the Tetsuaigia drawn. "We'll see about that, I just know we'll find the Jewel this time, and then your history."

By now Sango, Miroku and Kilala joined Inuyasha and Kagome in the giant room where they faced off against Naraku. "Kagome, You alright?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time. "Yea I'm fine. Thanks for coming for me." "Of course we'd come for you" Sango said hugging the girl. "Here Kagome-sama we fond these on the way here and Kikyo was a master archer, maybe you could be a good archer as well?" Miroku offered. Kagome looked at the bow and quiver of arrows and smiled. "I'm great at archery been practicing since I'm 5 years old." she said taking them from Miroku.

"Stop chit chatting back there and lets get this dude." Inuyasha scolded his friends. They all got in a fighting stance, and prepared for what ever Naraku threw there way. "Four against one, I do believe the odds are in my favor." Naraku gloated. "You seem cocky enough but you can't handle this...WINDSCAR!!!" Inuyasha yelled sending three golden blades towards Naraku, which he simply dodged. "It's true what they day, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Inuyasha growled but before he could attack Naraku again a Pink arrow flew past Inuyasha's head hitting the wall next to Naraku's head. "Next time I wont miss."

"Sit back and learn your place girl" Naraku yelled as one of his arms grew into a tentacle which headed straight for Kagome's hear. Kilala was a little faster then Inuyasha and Naraku and grabbed Kagome in time. "Good Job Kilala...Hiraikotsu!!" sango said as she threw her boomerang cutting of Naraku's tentacle/arm, just for him to grow another one. Miroku Threw a sacred sutra stunning naraku for a second as Inuyasha swung his sword down on Naraku's back.

Kagome shot another arrow, hitting Naraku in his foot this time. He glared at her and picked her up by her neck with his tentacle throwing her across the room, where she hit the wall. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled as their friend fell to the floor. "One down, three to go" Naraku said smugly. "I don't think so, I'll kill you for that" Inuyasha said EXTREMELY pissed now. "ADAMANT BARRAGE!" he yelled as little crystal shards flew towards Naraku piercing his skin in some places. Sango and Miroku attacked him head on with Sango's sword and Miroku's staff. He easily flung them back.

Kagome slowly got on her knees looking towards her friends fight Naraku. 'Ow my head.' she thought. That's when she noticed the glowing orb sitting on the chair behind Naraku. 'Is...is that the jewel?' she asked herself. She looked towards the fight again. No one was glancing in her direction, now was her chance. She got to her feet, and as quickly and quietly as she could she made her way to where the strange glowing orb was. She picked it up and it emitted an even brighter light which took over the whole room, causing everyone to glance at her. Inuyasha seeing this as his chance struck Naraku right in the Jugular vein with the Tetsuaiga. He glance around at Inuyasha "Damn you...damn you all..." were his final words. As soon as his body hit the ground the bright pink light disappeared leaving the tiny pink jewel in Kagome's hand, as well as the Wind tunnel in Miroku's hand disappeared along with it.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala walked over to Kagome. "That's it? That's the jewel?" Miroku asked. "Yup that's the jewel" Inuyasha answered with a rare smile. He walked over to Kagome "Wish on it that we all return to our normal size and live our lives." Inuyasha instructed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then at the jewel. "Can I ask you something?" she said looking at Inuyasha again. "What?" he answered looking a little frustrated. "Did you pick me because I look like Kikyo?" "What?" "Did you pick me because I look like Kikyo?" "I didn't pick anyone, last Christmas after fighting Naraku, he threw us all down the well, and that's when your grandfather started building the castle and when we came out of the castle he freaked. We told him our story and he said he knew someone who could help and that he would put us in his castle, till we became normal now. We didn't pick anyone. Why?" "Just wondering." she said before closing her eyes and wishing on the jewel.

* * *

A/N: O.K theres ch. 6 i know it seems a little rushed but I REALLY want to get to the next ch. where I can end it smoothly and as stated before i can not write a fight scene for my life, so another reason to rush it. lol Red and review...thanks =)


	7. Chapter 7: The Feeling of Lose

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: O.K last ch. Don't know if I'll do an epilogue yet or not, I guess I'll see what I get back from this ch. =) well Here it goes.

The Nutcracker Ch. 7

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes to wish on the Jewel. 'I wish that, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Myself all return to normal size. But I also wish I can see them some how once everything returns to normal.' she said in her head. Before completing her wish she felt Inuyasha stand next to her, with his arm around her waist and she smiled. 'I Love You Inuyasha' she said as she felt everything around her disappear.

Kagome opened her eyes and she was on the floor by the tree with rays from the rising sun covering her body, Inuyasha, sango nor Miroku were near her. "Inuyasha?" she said standing up. She looked down at herself and she was back in her nightgown. 'Was it a dream?' she thought looking for the nutcracker that looked like the half demon that stole her heart. It was no where to be found. tears found their way down her face. "I love you..." she whispered into the air.

"Kagome?" she turned around quickly at someone calling her, hoping it was Inuyasha. "Souta? what are you doing up?" "It's Christmas Day... " he said looking at her like she was crazy. "Oh that's right." "Why are you crying?" her brother asked as he walked up to her. "Um...I um...Lost my Nutcracker." she lied knowing he wouldn't believe her. "What Nutcracker?" he asked Kagome looked at him. "Don't worry about it...Lets go get mom and grandpa and open presents." she said as she led her brother to the stairs. Souta ran up them at lightening speed, but Kagome stayed back and looked over the room once more hoping to catch a glimpse of any of her new friends. When she saw nothing that wasn't there before she sighed and slowly made her way up the stairs to join her family.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kilala watched Kagome wish on the jewel. Almost immediately they all felt themselves grow back to normal size. Once everything felt normal the four opened their eyes and smiled. "Thank God, I thought I would of been that little forever." Sango said stretching her arms. "Well 500 years is along time. At least we're back to the time we left." Miroku replied. Inuyasha smiled looking at his friends then he went to turn and tell Kagome how he felt but she was no where to be found. "Kagome?" He caled spinning around looking every where. That caught the attention of the others. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called again. Sango and miroku looked at each other knowing what had to of happened.

"Inuyasha, she's gone. She was brought back to her own time, once the wish was completed." Miroku said. Inuyasha turned on him "Then I'll just go through the well!" and before anyone could say another word he was gone, heading for the well in the clearing they ended up in to get back. Sango looked at Miroku again worry written all over her face. "Miroku he wont get through" "I know come on lets follow him so he doesn't loose control." Sango nodded as they both got on Kilala's back and took off after Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat on the couch as her family passed around presents. She was trying her best not to let her family see the sadness because no one remembered the nutcracker or the little people in the castle besides the toy soldiers. 'will I ever see them again? I wished it I know I did!...I never got to tell Inuyasha how I felt' tears wanted to fall freely again but she held them back. That's something she would do in the privacy of her own room. 'Why am I the only one that remembers? This is not fair' she zoned back into ther suroundings when her mother called her name handing her a decent size box. She smiled taking the box from her mother, but it was not genuine. She opened the wrapping slowly and took the cover off the box and in it was a beautiful dress in her favorite colors green and white. "Thanks mama" she said with that fake smile again. If Ms. Higurashi noticed the fakeness of her daughters smile she didn't say anything, which was probably better.

* * *

Inuyasha got to the well in record time and jumped right in it. When nothing happened he looked up and saw the blue sky of his time. "Damnit!" he yelled. He jumped out then right back in calling Kagome's name. After the fifth or sixth attempt Sango and Miroku arrived on Kilala and immediately jumped of and stood at the edge of the well. "Inuyasha, you'll see her in 500 years you'll live that long." Miroku said trying anything to get his friend from jumping in and out of the well like some kind of maniac. "She'll want to see you two as well and sh'ell be heart broken that you died and she didn't get to see you guys again." he growled. "Besides I didn't even get to tell her how I...." he stopped right there he was NOT letting Sango and Miroku know his feelings for Kagome BEFORE Kagome did. 'Hell NO!' he thought.

Miroku sighed and looked at Sango for help. "Inuyasha maybe we can find away to go back to her time before 500 years, but jumping in and out of the well is NOT bringing her back." The half demon sat on the edge of the well looking into it's black depths "What am I supposed to do then?" "Just sit down and wait. If it was meant for usto all be together longer then we're sipposed to it'll happen." Sango answered putting her hand on his shoulder. He sighed again looking up into the sky 'I Love You Kagome..'

* * *

Kagome was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She opened her presents, ate dinner with the family and then locked herself into her bedroom. 'So this is what it feels like to be in love, and then have your heart ripped into pieces?' she thought to herself as a tear slid down her cheek. "Inuyasha...." his name kept randomly leaving her lips today, and every time she said his name her heart broke more if it was possible. 'I'll always love you...Inuyasha"

* * *

A/N: Alright folks thats it!!..... Just kidding *ducks flying objects thrown by angry readers* I've decided while writing this ch. to make an epilogue and end this story there. I might even upload it tonight...but if not DEFINETELY tomorrow, as an early christmas present. If I don't do it now I wont beable to to do it later this whole week I am gonna be running around like a chicken without a head getting things done for christmas...UGH.... but I guess it comes with adulthood huh? Oh well Read and Review like always =)


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha OR the Nutcracker....

A/N: O.K last ch. for real...maybe I'll do another Christmas story next year lol...keep a look out ^_^. Thanks to all my reviewers...I love you all.

The Nutcracker Ch. 8

recap:

Kagome was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She opened her presents, ate dinner with the family and then locked herself into her bedroom. 'So this is what it feels like to be in love, and then have your heart ripped into pieces?' she thought to herself as a tear slid down her cheek. "Inuyasha...." his name kept randomly leaving her lips today, and every time she said his name her heart broke more if it was possible. 'I'll always love you...Inuyasha"

* * *

1 Year Later

Kagome walked down the stair of Christmas morning, ever since coming back from what she believed to be all a dream, she hadn't been the same. Her smiles never reach her eyes and she constantly looks depressed. "Merry Christmas Kagome" Her mother brother and grandfather said in greeting. "Merry Christmas" she answered back.

They opened presents for the better part two hours and then began cleaning up all the wrapping paper. Just as Souta picked up the last piece, the door bell rang and Ms. Higurashi went to answer it.

* * *

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku sat together in a circle around a campfire. It had been a year since they last saw Kagome and Inuyasha took it the hardest granted he didn't let it show.

"It's been a whole year, and we figured out NOTHING." Sango said sighing in frustration. She may have known Kagome for a couple hours but she immediately liked her. "So now what?" Miroku asked looking at the silver haired half demon. "I don't know." he answered looking up with pure sadness in his eyes. Miroku looked at him for a minute. "Inuyasha what were your feelings towards Kagome-sama?" Inuyasha growled at him. "None of your damn business monk" 'So you loved her then?" "I told you to mind your business" he said standing up now. "Just admit you'll feel better." Mirkou said with a smirk. "Fine...I love Kagome, O.K? Happy now?" Miroku chuckled "Yea".

But soon after Inuyasha sat back down a blue light shot up in the sky from the well a couple miles away, but the three friends were able to see it clear as day. Inuyasha was the first one to stand up. "It can't be..." He whispered. He took off like a bullet, and was at the rim of the well in ten minutes, Followed by Sango, Miroku and Kilala. The blue light began to fade from the well, and the three friends looked at each other before jumping in.

* * *

Ms. Higurashi opened the door and was met with three strangers. "Hi, may I help you?" The girl stepped forward. "Sorry to intrude on Christmas, but is Kagome here?" Ms. Higurashi examined the girl in front of her. She looked to be Kagome's age but she wore a Kimono that looked like it was from the feudal era. She took notice to the two men behind this girl and noticed they too wore kimono's that looked to be from Feudal Japan as well. "Are you friends of Kagome's?" she asked looking at the girl once more. She smiled sweetly "Oh yea we go WAY back." she said looking at her companions who smiled at the joke.

Ms. Higurashi nodded and allowed them in to the foyer. "Wait here and I'll get Kagome, though I must warn you she hasn't been herself for awhile." she said looking between the three. This time the guy in the red spoke up, "What do you mean?" Ms. Higurashi sighed. "Ever since last christmas, she seems distant. Like a part of her is missing. "I see..." The red clad boy said looking at the floor. "I'll be right back." She said as she disappeared behind a set of double doors.

"Poor Kagome" The girl said turning around. "It's O.K Sango she'll be happy to see us, I know that for a fact." said Miroku. She laughed "I know." Inuyasha stood there staring at the doors Kagome's mom went through. 'she's been upset a whole year? so she has feelings for me? don't worry Kagome I wont leave you ever again.' he thought to himself

* * *

Ms. Higurashi waled through the living room and up the stairs and knocked on Kagome's bedroom door. "Come in" Ms. Higurashi opened the door and leaned against the door jam watching Kagome tie her shoe. "There are three people downstairs to see you Kagome." Kagome's head shot up as she tightened the bow. "Who?" "I don't know one has long silver hair and these cute triangles on his head, and then..." But Ms. Higurashi didn't get to finish her descriptions of them due to her daughter running out of the room and down the stairs. 'Inuyasha?'

Kagome got to the last step in the living room and headed for the foyer where her mother left the guest normally if she didn't know them. She opened the double doors and her jaw dropped. There he was the man that haunted her dreams for a whole year. He turned around when he heard the door open, and smirked. "Hey Kagome, long time no see huh?" Kagome didn't say a word, she slowly walked up to him and when she was within arms reach she smacked his arm. "What the hell was that for wench?" He yelled slightly but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you come sooner?" she whispered but he heard her perfectly. "I tried BELIEVE me I tried. The well wouldn't work not till today anyway." Kagome smiled tears still running down her face. "Well your hear now." She pulled him into a hug and wrapped her arms around him tightly afraid she was gonna loosed him again if she let go.

Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arms around her as well and placed his chin on her head. "I missed you Kagome." "I missed you too Inuyasha..." she pulled back slightly and looked to the left and then th right. "Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked even though he already knew. "Mom said there was three people, where's Sango and Miroku?" "We left Kilala outside so they went to get her they'll be right back" Kagome nodded and looked up at the man she loved. "Inuyasha I..." she started but stopped when she saw Sango walk in. She ran from Inuyasha's embrace and jumped on Sango almost knocking her over. "Kagome!" "Sango!" "Hey can I get in on this?" Miroku asked from behind the girls who stopped and glared at him. Inuyasha went over and smacked him in the back of his head. "Stupid Lech." Kagome ignored his comment and hugged Miroku too. "I missed you guys so much." She said smiling brightly, the real Kagome FINALLY returned.

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of Introducing her friends to her family and baking cookies and eating a big ham. Finally the day came to an end and Inuyasha and Kagome sat out on the front patio watching the sunset. "I missed you all so much, but I'm glad your here now." Kagome said randomly. Inuyasha admired Kagome and how beautiful she looked with the last bit of sun shining on her face. "Kagome?" He asked caking her look his way." "Yea?" "What were you gonna say earlier, before Sango walked in?" "Oh um...I was gonna...um..." noticing how nervous she was made Inuyasha smirk. Kagome blushed, 'why does he have to be so cute when he does that?' she thought. "It's O.K you don't have to tell me." He said and looked at the sun again. Kagome however looked at him now "But I'll tell you something...I love you Kagome..." He turned to look at her after telling her his feelings, and his eyes widened. tears rolled down her face as they did before when she walked in to the foyer. "you...You do?" Inuyasha nodded "Yup" Kagome just stared at Inuyasha and he for ionce in his life waited patitently for her to answer. "I love you too Inuyasha" he smirked and grabbed her hand. "I know.." Kagome looked at him "What? How?" "Just shut up and kiss me..." said pulling her into a passionate kiss. Miroku, Sango, , Souta and Grandpa stood behind them. "EWW..." Souta yelled causing them to jump back. "SOUTA! I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome said jumping up and running after her brother...

* * *

THE END!!!!

A/N: WOOT! Done ppl...hope you like it....review the last ch and I'll love you forever..oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! =)


End file.
